


Promises

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming off his win against Jo-Wilfred Tsonga in the quarterfinals of the 2009 Australian Open, Nando has some excess energy.  Rafa is the first person he encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually prompted by two lines from the match commentators during the 2009 AO semifinals:  
> “He’s clinging to Nadal like a wet t-shirt.” and “He just took a hard look at Fernando there… that was that little snarl that Rafa gives.”  
> How was I supposed to resist that?

Fernando came off his win over Tsonga higher on adrenaline than he could ever remember being.  He had the overwhelming urge to punch something, or claw something, or just howl like some kind of werewolf.  He stalked into the locker room; the racquet bad over he was carrying not diminishing the imposing curve of his shoulders.    
  
Unfortunately, in the view of some, the first person the recent winner rounded on was Rafael Nadal.  
  
Rafa was just pulling his shirt down over his head, straightening it on his torso, when he was slammed hard into the lockers.  The force knocked the wind out of him and he stared down at the strong forearm pressed hard into his chest.  Immediate recognition not coming to him, Rafa’s wide eyes slowly rose to meet the brown of Nando’s piercing gaze.  Nando actually growled.  
  
“I am going to beat you.” Nando leaned forward and Rafa wondered when the older Spaniard had gained two inches on him.  “You’re mine.”  The growl was back in his voice – Rafa’s eyes widened even further as Nando’s hand found its way under his shirt, nails digging hard into the side of his abs.    
  
Rafa didn’t have a response, was pretty sure that he couldn’t get the words out even if they were coming to him.  Who was this… this… animal… who had him pinned to the lockers?  
  
Breathing hard through his nose, Nando leaned forward further, keeping eye contact as much as possible as he brought his face close to Rafa’s, nose and lips just barely grazing the skin of his cheek.  “You’re mine.”  He repeated, his voice lower, quieter, more deadly.  
  
Rafa finally gathered his wits enough to frown, almost snarl, at Nando, but still no words came.  
  
Nando chuckled darkly at that sour expression and pressed his body hard to his prey, nails dragging down to Rafa’s hip.  His arm slid from across Rafa’s chest to the locker panel by his head, elbow just above Rafa’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
It was only then that Rafa felt the erection pressing into his hip, and realized that the grin curling Fernando’s lips was because there was an answering hardness pressing back.  
  
“Like I said, you’ll enjoy it.”  With that, just as fast as he had pounced on Rafa, Nando was gone.


End file.
